Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device with multi-directional moving members that may be implemented in a non-limiting, exemplary form of a token or a chip.
Description of Related Art
Conventional devices such as a gaming coin, dice, domino chips, poker chips, etc. are well known and have been in use for a number of years for skill-based and or chance-based games such as for example, various gaming system (e.g., casino games, domino, etc.) or board games (real or virtual).
Most conventional devices (such as a coin, dice, domino chip, etc.) can generate a limited number of probable outcomes due to their small, limited number of fixed (non-moving) surfaces. Other conventional devices exist where the number of sides or surfaces of the device (such as a cube dice) is increased from the well-known six sides to polygonal structures with more than six sides to increase the number of outcomes, but they are still limited by fixed (non-moving) surfaces, which limits the number of outcomes. In fact, some games may require two devices (such as the use of two dice) instead of one to enhance the game experience by increasing the number of outcomes. Accordingly, the conventional game pieces (such as a coin, domino piece, dice, etc.) used to inject or introduce chance into a gaming system have an inherently limiting affect in terms of probable outcomes for a game due to their fixed surfaces.
As for purely conventional skill-based game elements such as the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle or educational cards, most use paper or card products or objects (polygonal objects, balls, etc.) that have fixed surfaces with printed material thereon, with some objects having limited motion. For example, a children's block cube with six sides may have two of the six sides that flip on a hinge, with each of the two sides having one printed character. In addition to limited motion, which limits motor skills, the fixed surfaces of the conventional skill-based gaming elements limit the overall number of outcomes that is generally insufficient for an enhanced (or challenging) skill-based gaming system.
Accordingly, in light of the current state of the art and the drawbacks to current devices mentioned above, a need exists for a device that would be small, compact, and portable, easy to use, and provide an increased number of permutations and combinations of outcomes for a game or learning system to thereby enhance chance-based and skill-based real and or virtual game or learning experiences. Further, a need exists for a device that would be usable in both new game and learning systems and most conventional established game and learning systems, easily replacing most other devices or other game pieces such as dice, domino chips, etc.